


Hush Hush - Phan

by bandhoez9194



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2016 Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bottom Dan Howell, Chris caught us, Cute, Daddy Kink, Dom Phil Lester, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, FUCK, Fucking, Gags, Gay Sex, I'm Going to Hell, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Minor Chris Kendall/PJ Liguori, Phanfiction, Punishment, Sub Dan Howell, Subspace, Top Phil, Top Phil Lester, probably the kinkest shit i've ever written, shit we got caught, so many gay fuckers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandhoez9194/pseuds/bandhoez9194
Summary: Dan and Phil have been travelling Europe with their two best friends, Chris and PJ for the last three weeks, resulting in no alone time for the couple. Leaving Dan extremely needy. One night at 3 am, Phil decides to help Dan out, but only if he stays quiet.things don't work as well as planned considering Dan is very vocal





	Hush Hush - Phan

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my Wattpad (bandhoez9194) in my one shot collection (5 Seconds of the Pierced Sleeping Directions). this was basically an excuse to write smut tbh

Chris and PJ were asleep across the room in the other bed while Dan and I curled up together and whispered at 3 am.

Dan was fidgety, and I understood why since I was dealing with the same. Us four friends had been just travelling Europe for the three weeks and we haven't had any alone time.

Dan was nuzzling into my neck, trailing kisses along my collarbone lazily. "Need you," he muttered softly and I ran my hand down his spine.

"Chris and PJ are in the room love," I said softly and he frowned, moving closer to me under the blankets.

"I don't care, it's been too long Daddy," he whispered and I closed my eyes, feeling my body react to the small nip he gave my collarbone.   
Finally I gave in and quickly turned to press Dan against the sheets, making him gasp. "If we're doing this, baby boy, you can't make a noise. Do you think you can do that for me?" I whispered into his ear and felt him shudder against my chest.

"Yes Daddy," he whispered, eyes looking at me excitedly. I smirked lightly and reached over the side of the bed and grabbed my shirt.

"You make a noise baby, I'll have to gag you. Which I do not want to do since that would prevent me from kissing you," I murmured softly and he nodded quickly.

I leaned down and kissed him softly, but hard enough to show him that I was in charge. His hands reached up and threaded themselves into my hair, pulling lightly.

I was thankful that we both slept in pants and pressed my hips down against his, making him bite my lip in an effort to not make a sound.

I rolled my hips and his lips detached themselves from mine, his head falling back and a soft breath leaving his mouth. All this did was give me perfect access to his neck so that's exactly what I did.

I nipped my way down the sensitive line of his neck, right along the vein that ran there before latching onto his collarbone.

His breathing picked up and I felt him shiver with every touch of my lips to his skin. "Daddy please," he breathed and I smiled, taking his hands into mine and holding them above his head.

"Tell me what you want baby boy," I said quietly and he looked up at me with wide, blown eyes. "Gotta tell me," I whispered and he whimpered faintly.

"Y-You, please, you," he gasped and I smiled faintly. "Stay quiet baby, don't want to wake up the other two," I said and he shook his head, though his eyes dilated more at the thought.

"Or do you want to wake them? The idea of someone watching you get fucked into a bed turn you on?" I whispered and he shuddered, his breathing escalating.

"The thrill of being caught, the thrill of being seen at my mercy, you like it, don't you Dan," I cooed faintly into his ear and he shifted under me, his hips moving against mine once again.

I could feel how turned on he was right now, and smirked faintly. I moved away from him and tugged his pants down, tossing them to the floor. This left him completely bare and leaking, his body shivering at the sudden cool air that hit him.

I took him into my hand and moved my fingers up and down his shaft, keeping my eyes locked on him. His eyes closed for a second in bliss before reopening and staring at me desperately.

His hips moved with my hand and I took my other hand to hold him down. "Don't move love," I whispered and he whimpered, this one a little too loud for my preferences. 

I shook my head sadly and pulled my hand away, making him whine faintly. "Now love, what was the first thing I told you?" I said sternly and his eyes widened as he realised what he did.

"Sorry Daddy," he pleaded and I shook my head. "Don't move," I ordered and left the bed and went to my suitcase. Dan and I kept all our... Naughty stuff in my suitcase as Chris and PJ wouldn't expect me to know how to use it.

Oh how wrong they were.

I grabbed the gag I'd bought right before we left home and a couple condoms and a bottle lube before heading back to the bed and a squirming Dan. 

I tossed the condoms and lube off to the side before making Dan sit up. I tied the gag around his mouth, the balled part in his mouth. I had him lay down again and admired him for a moment.

I hummed before walking back to where the suitcases were and grabbing one of PJ's bandanas and walking back. I moved to straddle him and his eyes widened as he realised what I was going to do with the cloth.

His eyes widened and looked up at me pleadingly. He shook his head and I raised an eyebrow. "Do you just not want it or do you feel uncomfortable with it?" I asked softly and he hesitated, looking down. He blinked once and I shook my head.

"So you just don't want it, is that correct?" I asked and he nodded slowly. His eyes stayed on mine and I just hummed, laying the bandana to the side and trailing my hands down his chest. "Are you sure you don't want it? I remember how much you love not being able to see," I whispered and he blinked a couple times, looking at the cloth on the bed.

He glanced at me, glanced at the cloth before shifting under me. He nodded and looked up at me, looking at the cloth again and nodding. I smirked faintly and picked it up again, wrapping it around his eyes carefully.

With him all bound up, minus his hands but he was rather good at keeping his hands above his head, it was time to move on. I stood up and he twisted his head trying to see me, his prick twitching on his stomach. I hummed, admiring him for a moment, before quickly slipping out of my own pants and moving to straddle him once again.

I lined our pricks up after gathering some lube and covering mine, rubbing down and making them slide against each other. He whimpered through the gag, his hands tightening into fists as he tried to keep from moving them.

I hummed in pleasure, loving the feel of him against my chest, leaning down to pepper his neck and jaw with kisses. I pulled away and moved down his body, stopping above his prick.

I wrapped my hand around it, moving my hand up and down before taking his tip in my mouth. He knew he always had permission to grab my hair when I did this, but it seemed as if he were trying really hard to listen to my order of not moving.

I bobbed my head a few times, making him gasp and attempt to moan through the gag, his body shuddering under mine. I pulled away and admired how he looked right now, all flushed and panting, all mine.

I picked up the lube and smirked as his body jerked when I snapped the cap open. I poured a little onto my fingers and carefully nudged his legs apart. He bent his knees and twisted his head as he tried to see me, his body shaking with excitement and want.

I pressed a single lubed finger to the puckered skin, making him shudder again. I loved how responsive he was to my touch, how easily pleased he was as I took care of him.

I pressed a finger in carefully, his eyebrows scrunching. I let him take a second to relax before carefully moving the finger, adding a second one a few moments later.

He whimpered, moving down against my hand and I tutted softly. "No moving baby boy, or do I need to get the ring out?" I asked softly and he shook his head in a 'no' gesture quickly.

He stilled his body and I added a third finger, curling them and starting to search. A minute of searching and stretching, his body shuddered and he let out a faint moan through the gag. I smirked victoriously and withdrew my fingers, wiping them on the bedsheets.

I watched Dan squirm with need and want as I rolled the condom on, coating myself with the lube before saying softly, "Roll over baby boy. On your knees." He quickly did so, leaning down on his forearms and his forehead resting on the pillow.

I moved closer to him, running my hands over the smooth skin of his lower back and bum. He whimpered, his body shaking as I teased him. I flicked his skin and he jerked with each touch, panting already.

I was starting to get impatient myself, so I ran my hand over myself a couple times before moving to press into the very willing body beneath me. Dan's hands tightened on the sheets, his body tensing as I pushed further in. 

"Relax baby boy, I know it's been a while, but you need to relax," I said softly, trailing my fingers down his spine. He took a breath and I felt his body go lax against mine, making it easier for me to bottom out a few seconds later.

I was almost overwhelmed by the feeling of Dan. I pressed kisses across his shoulderblades and spine as I waited for him to adjust, fighting the urge to just start thrusting into the tight heat surrounding me.

He hummed around the gag, lifting his head and twisting in an attempt to see me. I whispered, "I can move?" and he nodded, pushing back against me. I grabbed his hips with one hand and pressed his chest down with my other, pulling out until just my head remained before snapping forward.

He let out a cry through the gag and I couldn't help but glance over at Chris and PJ's bed, the two boys shifting in their sleep but not waking up. "Quietly now, baby boy. Don't want to scar our friends, now do we?" I said sweetly and he shook his head, clutching at the sheets as I rocked into him with a steady, hard rhythm.

I reached forward as I continued thrusting, grabbing both of Dan's hands and holding them behind his back. I pulled him up so I could bite his neck, a strangled moan escaping his throat at my assault.

I undid the blindfold with one hand and turned him so he could face me. His brown eyes were blown wide with lust and desperation and I just smirked, pressing a kiss to his jawline.

"If I take off the gag baby boy," I whispered into his ear as my thrust slowed, "Will you be quiet?" He panted but nodded quickly, so I used my free hand to unbuckle the gag, tossing it aside. 

I pushed him down onto the bed again, letting go of his hands so I could grab his hips and thrust with renewed vigor. I managed to keep the sound at a minimum, but there was still enough to surprise me that Chris and PJ have yet to wake up.

"Daddy, c-cl-" Dan breathed, hands clutching at the sheets in an effort to keep from cumming. "Hold it baby boy, can you do that for me?" I asked and he nodded, closing his eyes tightly in an attempt to keep from cumming.

I heard him whimper as he gasped, "Daddy, I- I can't- I'm-," before I felt him shudder, his release painting the sheets. I tutted before pulling out, pulling him around after he finished, his neck and cheeks bright red as he looked up at me with a half blissed half shamed expression.  
"I didn't give you permission, baby boy," I said with disappointment in my voice and he looked down. "I'm sorry Daddy," he whispered and I shook my head. "I didn't want to have to punish you tonight, not after so long of not having you, but you didn't listen to me," I said, grabbing the bandana and moving around him.

His eyes looked up at me with trepedition and a little excitement, and I smirked internally. I knew my baby loved being punished, he loved begging for release. He loved the rush of a long awaited orgasm, the reward for good behaviour.

I tied his hands to the bed frame, making sure it was tight enough so he couldn't pull out of the restraints, but not tight enough to cut off blood flow. I leaned down to kiss him softly once before pulling away and tying the gag around his mouth again. I took off the condom and threw it away, happy I'd thought to grab two or three.

I walked over to the suitcases and grabbed the ring and another one of PJ's bandanas, walking back with them. He whimpered as he saw the ring, but I saw his still hard prick twitch against his stomach and smirked faintly.

"You like this, don't you baby boy, being tied up and at my mercy," I said softly, eyes trailing down his sweat glistening body. He whimpered through the gag, eyes alight with lust and desperation.

I hummed, taking the bandana and trailing it down his stomach and chest softly, letting it gather some moisture before pulling it back and snapping it against his skin. He let out a muffled yelp through the gag, his prick leaking. "One," I whispered and he whimpered as I snapped it once more.

I continued like that until I reached 10, small marks covering his stomach. His prick was leaking almost a steady flow of precum, his body shaking with need. I glanced over at Chris and PJ, both still fast asleep. I check the clock and smiled, it was only 4 am. They would stay asleep until about 10 as we were to check out by 11.

I slid the ring over his prick, making sure it was snug against his base. "Good?" I asked and he shuddered, nodding. I smiled and moved back onto the bed, opening a new condom and rolling it on. "Knees up baby boy," I said and he lifted his knees, legs parted so I could have better access. "This time, no coming alright? If it get's too much and you want me to slow down, what do you do?" I asked and he blinked, breathing heavily.

He lowered his right leg quickly and brought it back up, making me smile proudly. "And if you want me to stop completely?" I asked and he lowered his left leg before bringing it back up. "Good boy," I praised softly and his eyes beamed at me.

I guided myself back into him once again, the extended time being forced to stay hard since my baby boy wouldn't listen starting to hurt. I let out a soft breath as I felt him envelop me once again, his body shuddering under mine.

"Don't move baby boy, alright?" I said softly and he nodded quickly, making an effort to hold his hips still as I started thrusting into him. His eyes rolled back in bliss as I angled myself and found his prostate again, a muffled moan escaping his throat.

I snapped my hips harder, watching as the colour grew in Dan's cheeks, the way his hands tightened into fists as I thrust faster. I managed not to make much noise, but it still was kind of impressive how Chris and PJ had yet to wake up. But then again, I wasn't paying much attention as I felt my end grow closer.

I leaned down over Dan and bit into his collarbone, my hips stuttering as I finished, barely managing to keep my groan contained. "'A-ee, 'ease," Dan whimpered through the gag as I pulled away from him. I slowly rolled off the condom, tying it and throwing it into the trash, teasing Dan who just whimpered.

I appraised him, seeing the purpling head of his prick, the way his body shook with denied release, the desperate look in his eyes. "Alright baby boy," I said softly, reaching over and taking the ring off. He was holding in the need to come, I could tell, and I smiled proudly at him.   
"Go ahead baby boy, come," I said softly as I jacked him off quickly. If he hadn't had that gag in his mouth, I knew he most likely would have screamed. As it was, he still let out a muffled yet strangulated groan, his body arching at the force of his second orgasm of the night.

Watching him come turned me on again, and I ran a hand over my prick to relieve some of the stress. "Think you can go another round baby?" I asked softly and his eyes looked over at me completely blissed out but I could see that he was still turned on.

He nodded and shifted his body eagerly, making me smile amused. "You're going to ride me this time, love," I said softly and his eyes lit up. I untied him from the bed but then tied his hands behind his back. I then laid back and rolled the last condom on, watching as Dan moved to hover over me.

I helped him guide me into him, his eyes fluttering shut as once again I filled him. I rested my hands on his hips and he started moving, bouncing up and down as fast as he dared. "Not too fast baby boy, don't want to tire yourself out before you grow close," I said softly and he whined, but slowed down.

I moved my hips with his, his head falling back as I angled to hit his prostate once again. I could see the flush start to grow across his collarbones and neck, signalling that he was close once again. I was too, but I didn't want this to end too fast.

I wrapped a hand around the base of his prick, making his eyes fly open and a whine come from his mouth as I denied him his orgasm. His hips were running out of rhythm, moving erratically and he whimpered. I could feel him pulsating in my hand, the only thing keeping him from cumming.

"Get me to finish, and I'll let you come, alright?" I said softly and he nodded quickly, moving his hips faster once again. I let my head fall back, loving the feel of Dan's arse enveloping my prick. "Keep going baby, al-almost there," I breathed, feeling my end grow closer.

He sped up once again, eyes closed blissfully as I continued my assault on his prostate. "What- Oh bloody hell guys, really?" PJ's voice muttered, making both of us jump. My hand fell away from Dan's prick and he let out a muffled groan as he came, triggering my end. I let out a breathy moan as I felt him tighten around me, spilling into the condom.

PJ sighed and rolled over, curling up against Chris and hiding his head under the blanket. I would have laughed at that but I had more pressing matters, such as the beautiful boy still sitting on my lap starting to fall into subspace.

I carefully pulled myself out of him, moving him so that I could undo the gag and the ties around his wrists, pulling him to my chest. "That's my beautiful boy, you did so good for me baby. Come back to me, love, let me see that you're still with me, okay? Let me see your eyes," I said softly, rubbing some feeling back into his arms.

I kept whispering to him, ignoring PJ's mutters under his breath. I wasn't about to let my best friend distract me from keeping my boyfriend's mental health stable. Falling from subspace without support could be extremely dangerous to a person's mental health, and I wasn't about to let that happen to Dan.

"C'mon baby boy, I'm right here, you did so well for me, let Daddy see your eyes," I said softly and he hummed, moving his head and nuzzling into my neck. "Daddy?" he whispered and I smiled, pressing a kiss to his hair. "Right here love, let me see your eyes," I replied and his eyes fluttered open, looking up at me through his lashes.

"There's that beautiful brown, how are you feeling baby boy?" I asked and he smiled, wrapping his arms around me tightly. He hummed before saying, "Good Daddy, sleepy," making me chuckle softly. "Alright love, go to sleep. We can take a shower in the morning," I said, pressing a kiss to his forehead again.

A few seconds later I felt him relax into sleep and finally I looked over at PJ. "You could have waited a few moments until I got him out of where he was, you know," I hissed at him and he frowned. "What are you talking about?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Subspace, PJ. Dan is the submissive in our relationship and if he goes into subspace, I have to make sure he comes out of it correctly. If he doesn't, it could damage his mental health. I am not about to let that happen to Dan," I said softly, running a hand through Dan's still sweaty fringe.

PJ frowned and said, "If this subspace is so dangerous, why let him go into at all?" I sighed and said, "It's basically a place a submissive goes, if handled properly, that can heighten their pleasure. It's a feeling of detachment where all they're aware of is their dominant. It's a huge thing about trust, and I've helped Dan through several of these. If he seems a bit, I don't know, vulnerable for the next few days, don't be surprised, and keep him safe. He'll be a little clingy to me, but if he's alone, make sure he's not alone, please?" I asked and he nodded slowly.  
"Alright, I think I understand now," he said slowly. "Sorry, but is there a reason why you had to have sex while we were in the room?" he asked and I smirked faintly. "Well, seeing as you guys have hardly let us have any extended amount of alone time in the last three weeks, he was needy. And who am I to deny him? He had a gag on, he wasn't too loud. Trust me, he can be loud when he wants to be," I said slyly and he groaned.

"I did not want to know that, Phil. Ugh," he complained and I just laughed lightly. "Wait, are those my bandanas?" he asked, seeing the cloth on the side of the bed. "Goodnight PJ," I sang faintly, rolling over and covering both Dan and I up. 

I made sure Dan was comfortable, not too cold nor not too hot, waiting a few moments for PJ to huff and roll back against Chris's chest. Once I was sure he was asleep, I carefully got out of the bed and put Dan into some pants, him whining in his sleep as I accidentally brushed against his sensitive skin.

I pressed a soft kiss against his temple before gathering all of our things and hiding them back into my suitcase. I left PJ's bandanas next to his side of the bed, smirking faintly at the idea of him finding them the next morning.

I pulled on a pair of pants and climbed into bed next to Dan, my beautiful boy curling up to me immediately. I wrapped my arms tightly around him and kissed his hair, closing my eyes and letting myself drift off.

If the next morning PJ woke us up with a loud groan because he saw the bandanas, well, that was another matter.


End file.
